Ignorance
by MattieMicBrownWilliams
Summary: 'He was only trying to granted their wish, so why did they chase him' Tsuna been ignore by his Guardians and as return he will ignore them back, just as they wish. Well, will have pairings soon, probably All27.
1. Mistakes

_A/N: Okay guys, this is my first story for ' Katekyo Hitman Reborn'. This was inspired by all Tsuna's angst stories involving him being abandons Guardians. So, enjoy, and beware of bad grammars mistakes._

Disclaimers: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine.  
_  
_**Chapter 1- Mistakes**

It was their own choices. They choose to ignore him, and even hope to not even meeting him in the first place. He already granted their wishes and hopes, with a willing heart... Well, it was _**his **_own fault to let them involve in this game after all. Of cause they will withdraw from all of this dangerous _shit. _He knows this will happen sooner or later. And all he will do now is _ignore_ them. Erase them from his memories; act like he doesn't know them, right?

So, why did they call his name _now_? Why did they chase him? Told him to stop? Does he even know these strangers? He can't figure it out and he is too _ignorant _to do so!

******Flashback******

_**Today is the same days as always. After the wars with Milliefiore Family, now he back to be Dame-Tsuna he uses to be before. Constantly be beaten, harshly insulted by the other around him, and ignored by everyone. Even by his guardians. Well, actually, he had approached them before, but before he can granted them, they already run away from him with a nervous smile and the same reason. Busy with club activities.**_

Nobody to laugh to, no one to cry with, all he had now was himself.

**Tsuna's Angst**Tsuna's Angst**

He was now was walking by the road silently. Head down, bangs covering face, face bruising and shirt wrinkle horribly.

"..." Tsuna slowly look up. His eyes twinkle with recognition. His little legs walk toward the voice. It was his Guardians voice beside the alley. He can clearly but not really hear what they talking about. A small smile decorates his face.

"Guys-" "...Ugh, do you guys saw him today?" A boy with an octopus head said with a pure irritation on his face. Its stop Tsuna from walking any further, he quickly press his body o the wall to hear them clearly.

"Hahaha, yeah, actually after seeing him I quickly walk from there." Another boy with a black short hair, scratch his head nervously. Yamamoto.

"Me too! I speed up my run as soon as ours eyes clash too the EXTREAM." This time it was a white hair boy that he usually called 'brother'. Ryohei.

"Kufufu, I'm slightly relief that I'm not in the same school as _him__**." The weird pineapple hair boy continues. Mukuro.**_

"Shit, good for you, pineapple head."

"Shut up herbivores. At least you're luckier than me, I had to meet him every day. That herbivore seriously brings a lot of trouble." The black hair Disciplinary Committee Leader complains. Hibari.

Tsuna's face already full of sorrow. 'W-Who did they talk about? Is-Is it me? No, probably no... Why did they-' Tsuna really don't want to care the pain in his chest. The pain, it feels like they told him to stop lying to himself. He clutches his chest desperately and closes his eyes tightly. He slowly comforts the pain by thinking good things. But it fruitless when a voice continue.

"Ah, if only we don't meet that dame-Tsuna for the first time, we don't have to harm own lives. If only he can ignore us like we did, I sure we can take a breath of relieved."

The words just crush the petite boy completely. Fat tears slowly fall from his eyes, streaming down slowly from his cheeks. A grief smile form on his lips. He slowly walk towards, can he says, soon-to-become-ex-Guardians.

"Is that so? I can accomplish your wishes if you want. Whole-heartedly" His saddening smiles quickly disappear when he said the last phrase. Five heads turned to him with horror in their face.

"Juu-Juudaime!" "Tsuna!" "Tsuna-chan!" "Herbivore!" "Sawada!"

When Tsuna walks away, the boy ran after him.

****End of Flasback****

** End Of Chapter 1-Mistakes**

_A/N: So how's that? Great? Awesome? Bullshit? Horrible? Worth of reading?_

Please give a review what you though guys. And yes if you willing, I need a Beta Readers... If you want too...

Oh and some more, can you suggest me more Abandoned Tsuna story? Better if he was abandoned by his guardians and attempt of suicide. I already read **Sweet and Silent Turned Bitter and Broken, Caduta del Cielo**and a few others that I can't really remember, But trust me, they were really good.

So, please help me guys, please review and Thanks for rading..._**  
**_****

_**  
**___


	2. Regrets

CHAPTER 2- REGRETS

_I'm sorry, I really regret it._

That's the only words that they can think of. Yes, it's true that they had avoiding the sweet brunette after the big wars with the Vendice. They don't know why , but they can't stand to be around him. Every time the brunette near any of them, it just feels that the last breath had already taken from them.

_It's okay. It's not like he will be upset about it, wright?_

Oh, how wrong they are.

After seeing the salty tears down the brunette beautiful face, their hearts feels like being shattered by thousands pieces.

And right now they were trying to chase him. To hold him like he is their life.

***Tsuna's Angst***Tsuna's Angst***

"Juudaime! Please stop!" Gokudera is trying to catch the Vongola Decimo. All he can think is to apologise to his Juudaime and never let him go. Ever.

It was Mukuro who caught Tsuna first. But before he can say anything, Tsuna shove the Mist Guardian's hand from his shoulder.

"Look whose shoulder you're touching, _stranger_." The voice was soft but full of venom. It stabbed Mukuro's heart painfully. No, not just him but all of them. Even the stone- hearted Hibari felt it too.

***Tsuna's Angst***Tsuna's Angst***

Nana is not a stupid person. Well, she maybe dense but not stupid. She can feel her son sadness sorrow every time Tsuna came back with bruises on his face and dirt on his shirts. Her heart burns with agony and her eyes fill with sorrow. When she asked him who did that to him, her precious son just gave her his heart- breaking smile. After that, she just sigh and hugged his little Tsuna before smiling sweetly and treat the defying- gravity hair owner a mouth watering foods.

But, she can't take it anymore.

When the front door opens, she heard nothing but loud footsteps. Nana then heard Tsuna's door room being open and banged strongly. After a few seconds the front door being open again and voices called her son's name. She recognised that voice. It does belong to her son precious friends. Voices that had long been unheard. Something was wrong. She can feel it.

When Tsuna's bedroom being opened again, she already had a phone in her hand.

"Hello, Reborn-san."

***************************CHAPTER 2- REGRETS- END*********************************

A/N: Well, not much a progress

NEW CHAPTER UPDATE! WHOHOO!

Guys, I'm really great full for your touching reviews. I nearly cried. Really.

As for the story, yes, this story is after the battle with the Vendice. The Arcobaleno cursed had been lifted, Mukuro already had his body back, ect ect. I will try to squesh in the Melliefoire, Varia, and maybe Shimon. And the story will update real slow because lack of technology you see. My precious computer had broken and it hurts my feelings. A lot.

Guys, I need a Beta Readers.

Thank you for reading and please leave a reviews or critics, thank you. ;)


End file.
